


The Woodsman and The Kitsune Girl

by Mklj0



Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Age Does Not Equal Wisdom, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Guardian Spirit, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Platonic Cuddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: Woodsman Daigo is a man who makes his way in life by delivering wood for the nearby village. However, he soon finds that a troublesome spirit decides to try and extort him for their own gain.
Kudos: 5





	The Woodsman and The Kitsune Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the few original works I post, unless I have another inkling to create an original narrative. This one was on and off in terms of determination, but I am happy to present it regardless. I hope you all enjoy

_It has been a quiet few days since Benjiro last came with his offering. The woods continue to rest in these dull months, although I still hear noises within the night. The most recent ones stopped near my food stores last night. By the time I looked to see what was causing the commotion, my basket of fish had been opened and ransacked. I can only blame some sort of passing thief, for they were sealed tightly against the common animals within this area. I only hope I can be quicker next time._

Daigo sighed softly as he closed his leatherbound journal, wrapping the string about the frame to make sure it was closed securely. The morning sun was still rising as the fair-skinned man stood from his kneeling position, walking out from his bedroom with a gentle sigh as he proceeded through the wooden slat door to the outside. What little light there was barely illuminated the dark red hair of the man, contrasted by a light grey kimono that was covered in furs for the chill morning air.

As he led his horse from its simple shelter, he shook his head at the bucket of destroyed fish he had left out merely a few hours ago. Whatever creature had come the night before had robbed him both of sleep and a meal, and the woodsman wasn’t sure if he had the energy to deal with it today. He loaded up his cart with the wood from this week’s gathering, walking along the path while pulling his horse along next to him.

It was an hour’s trek until he reached the town gates, the sun finally showing its face with more fervor as Daigo began hearing noises from within the town’s streets. His ears open, the man caught a few things from a small group, which were having quite a spectacle arguing about stolen ingredients from their kitchen, knives waving the air as the woodsman passed by. Daigo shook his head. It wasn’t unusual to see those types of disputes.

“Ah, Daigo. Hello!” A small boy ran up to the man, who gave a gentle huff in return.

“Ah, Inicho. Does your mother need firewood?”

The boy nodded a bit. “Yeah! She even sent me to grab the biggest stack you have before you got on your route to other houses!”

Daigo chuckled a bit, his head shaking softly as he glanced back at the group of men still arguing. “Did you happen to hear what happened with the brothers of the restaurant?”

“Oh yeah! They were screaming about it all morning! Kai apparently said he saw a little girl run off with a bunch of meat from their stores, but, when the other brothers got there, the only saw fox prints around the kitchen. So, Kai has been shouting back and forth with them about how he knew what he saw and all that~”

The man shook his head again. That was about the kind of silly story he expected to come from the brothers. Their food was good, but he was sure their minds had dulled from the constant heat against their skin. His head turned towards the child as he stopped the cart at the first home on his usual path.

“Well then, tell your mother I said hello when you bring her the wood. Try not to dally, or else you’ll be switched for making her freeze.” The man said with a half-smile at the boy’s irritated whine.

“T-That was one time and it wasn’t a switch!” Inicho said with a flushed face, taking the wood as he handed the coin to the man. He scurried away before the man could make another comment, making Daigo shake his head in amusement. At the least, the people in town made his day a little better.

He went his usual rounds, giving a soft sigh as he came to stop in front of the small home of the village grandmother. She rested on the front of her porch, smiling softly as the man bundled the wood in his arms. Her voice was withered, but it still maintained a sweetness one would expect from a mother.

“Greetings, young Daigo. It’s good to see you are still healthy~”

“I could say the same, Grandmother. You seem to always be more energetic by the week.” He said with a soft smile, the man placing the bundle within her home before coming back out with a stretch. His hand was filled with the payment from the woman, followed by an offering of tea, which he took with a small, respectful bow as he came to rest beside her.

“Well now, have you seen that kitsune in your travels, young one?” The older woman spoke, taking a slow sip of her tea as the man looked over at her quizzically.

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen such a thing, Grandmother. Not that I think they even wander here to begin with. Why would a kitsune want to come to a place as remote as this?” He spoke with a soft shake of his head, drinking his own tea slowly in return.

“Ah, kitsune always prefer to stir trouble where there’s little repercussions to be had. They’re mischievous little spirits after all. You can’t take them too lightly, or you’ll find yourself lost within their forests.” She said in a warning tone.

“In fact, I do believe those young brothers were struck by the mischievous one themselves.”

“From what I heard, it might have been a fox, Grandmother. Foxes are common to this area after all.” Daigo said softly as he put his cup down.

“Ah yes, but what fox is so brazen to wander into a village such as this one when their own prey is found so easily outside? I tell you, it is that kitsune that has been plaguing this village since I was a child. How else would they know how to come in and leave so quickly in the night?”

“Since you were a child? What makes you think it would even be the same kitsune, if it was one at all?”

“Oh, because this kitsune has always been brazen like this. I even saw it once, a fiery orange with a red flame on its chest fur, showing off its natural vigor for mischief! Never had I seen a fox like it before, laden with fish from the riverman’s catch! I bet they thought it a modest offering, but I know better. This kitsune was just a lazy one, always snatching food regardless of what offerings we left!”

Daigo couldn’t help the amused smile that was brought to his lips, although the story about fish did prick at his own interest lightly. “So, they always took food. Was fish supposed to be their favorite then?”

“For this one, you could be sure that if you left any fish out, it would be gone by morning! The poor riverman contended with this spirit night and day to keep his catch from their maw, but he always came up short. Until one day that is…”

“And what day was that, Grandmother?” The man said with a small smile, listening respectfully although bemusedly at the elder’s recollection of her youth. He could only guess as to how the problem was solved.

“Why, the day he punished that thieving spirit with a flaming bottom!” The woman said with a proud voice, almost as if triumphing over the thieving kitsune was a personal victory of her own.

“So, you’re saying he… spanked a forest guardian?”

“That I am! Right on their bottom! He was so happy to have his fish to himself, he spread the word to everyone that their food would be safe for the time being. He had punished that kitsune so thoroughly that they were crying like a newborn, begging for forgiveness for ever having laid a finger on the people’s food.”

“Perhaps he just had a strange dream, Grandmother. It’s a little strange to believe so easily in such chastisement being used on a mischievous spirit.”

“You weren’t there to see the red palm he had to prove it. And, our food did stop disappearing afterwards, thank goodness. But now, that old fisher is with his ancestors, and that darn kitsune is at its old tricks again.”

"Must have been a heck of a spanking to keep them in line for that long." He said with a shake of his head.

"You bet, and I even heard he kept doing it to make sure they didn't act up again. But… I guess we'll have no such luck this time." She said with a sigh, staring off into the distance.

Daigo just nodded as he stood, giving a bow towards the woman. "Well, thank you for the warning, Grandmother. I'll be sure to keep watch for this… kitsune if it will put you at ease."

With that, he took his leave, pulling his horse along as he made his way out of the village. The man walked along the path in thought, his head shaking gently. It wasn't that he believed the old woman's story. She had been known to speak on some wild tales from time to time. Yet, there was something in her surety that was slightly infectious. Not only did she believe it was a kitsune, she believed it was the same kitsune from her childhood. Could the village really have some sort of multi-generational, troublemaking spirit?

No. That’s just ridiculous. Kitsune are a myth, but I suppose that’s to be expected from an old village like this one. I should just get back and figure out where I’m going to put my fish for the night so they don’t end up ransacked again next morning.

It was at this moment that the man’s horse suddenly reared up in surprise, making him jerk a bit on the reins. He grunted as he pulled them down softly, patting the mane quickly with a huff. “Woah! What is it girl?”

His eyes flicked about in front of him, and it was at that moment that he spotted it. A fiery orange fox sat in the middle of the road, fish in its mouth as it sat in front of the man and his horse. It was almost exactly like the old woman described, the orange fur even mixing to a darker red at the chest that seemed to shape vaguely like a flame.

Daigo’s eyes widened a bit, a strange feeling washing over his form, but he pushed it aside as much as he could. No, Grandmother’s superstition and active imagination were just making him superstitious in return. It was just a fox with odd colors. It happened when their coats grew in. With a sigh, he shook his head as he let go of the horse’s reins gently and walked forward.

“Hey there, little thing. Best to leave before some hunter decides your coat would make a good skin. Go on, shoo.” The man said with a little flick of his hand, hoping his size would spook the fox a bit to leave. But, the creature didn’t even flinch when he waved his hand towards it, a seeming grin on its muzzle as it dropped the fish in its maw. It approached slowly in a creep.

The man cocked a brow, reaching for his hunting knife that was on his belt. He wasn’t fond of killing relatively harmless creatures, but this fox must have been ill to approach a human like this. Before he could even touch his fingers to the hilt, the fox leapt suddenly, planting its paws into his sternum as the man grunted in surprise at the force. He felt its teeth nip near his hip and pull away before the fox landed a few feet in front of him with something in its mouth.

Daigo immediately reached towards his belt, where his journal had once been sitting. His head shot up, looking towards the fox in utter surprise as it seemed to cackle through the leather between its teeth and broke into a run towards the forest. The man gasped as he quickly tied the reins of the horse to a tree and broke into a sprint after it.

“You rodent! Give that back now!” He said with no shortage of anger in his voice. Why the hell would this creature want something like that?!

He hopped over roots and ducked tree limbs as the orange form of the fox ran between the trees. Luckily for the woodsman, he had been exploring this forest for some time, so it was almost a second nature to him, but he still wasn’t entirely sure he could keep up with an animal as quick. His fears were confirmed when he lost the fox around a sharp bend of trees, giving a gasp as he looked out into the forest with a pant. Sweat poured down his face, his lungs burning as he took deep intakes of breath.

Yet, as he looked around, the fox was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, the man stood upright, shaking his dark red hair out as he smoothed it back from his forehead. The thought of losing that journal upset him more than anything, but he honestly doubted he would see it returned, even if he chased down that fox. A soft huff escaped him as he groaned gently. Next time, he’ll keep it in his pack…

As he looked around, he realized he wasn’t sure just how far he ran into the forest in his blind pursuit. Yet another thing that now was a problem. Daigo started to backtrack his steps through the trees, his eyes flitting about as he tried to remember which seemed more familiar than others. But, the forest was quite the symbol of unity, and he could not find himself finding one that seemed more accurate to his original path.

As he rested against a tree with some lament, the man could hear the faintest noise carried on the breeze. It sounded like humming, gentle yet vocal, very sweet in tune. With a raised brow, Daigo grunted as he stood up from his spot, and the man began pushing through the woods once again in order to find the source of the noise. He was quite surprised when his path led him into a clearing, a river he knew quite well moving through the middle of it. It was here that he was surprised by yet another sight.

A young woman with fire orange hair that came down to the middle of her back sat upon the rocks in a kimono, which hugged to her form softly as she hummed and rested, bearing the same bright orange that her hair did but with red trim along it. Around her neck, a small emblem with a bright red flame rested on top of her chest, held by a piece of aged yarn. Her complexion was pale, yet quite clean despite sitting out here in the woods. The thing that brought the most attention, however, were the fox ears that poked up from her hair almost camouflaged by her natural locks. A similarly orange tail swayed behind her from the kimono, ending in a bright white tip.

Daigo looked on in a sort of shocked awe, unsure how to respond to the appearance of such a woman so deep within the woods. He approached cautiously, raising a hand in greeting as his feet crunched amongst the stone.”Hello there!”

The woman turned towards him, her face etched with thin lines that seemed like whiskers. With a smile that showed sharp canines, she giggled a bit. “Well hello, Woodsman Daigo. And here, I thought you might have gotten lost for good~”

“You know my name?” He was taken aback, shaking his head softly as he looked at her with a bit of wariness now. His brain was wrung for any memory of this woman, but even with all the strangers he had met, the woodsman could not recollect one of such strange looks. His mouth opened again before the woman gave a laugh.

“Yes, I do know your name, and no, you have not met me before~” She said with a grin, standing up and stretching before taking a bite from the piece of cooked fish she held on a stick. Her form leapt off the rock with a little huff, landing on the opposite side of the river with a smile. Before the man’s eyes, her bare foot stepped on the water, striding across it as though it were solid ground before she stopped in front of him. Her smile turned mischievous, her amber eyes going from normal irises to a more narrow shape as her other hand suddenly held the man’s journal.

It was like everything clicked together in that moment, and the man suddenly moved forward with a hand out. “My journal!”

“Ah ah ah!” The young woman giggled, holding it above the river as the man stopped just as abruptly, holding himself still as the woman tore another piece of fish off into her mouth. “Now, you do anything hasty, and this’ll be the last time you ever see this little book again, which would be a shame. There’s so many interesting little tidbits within~”

Daigo couldn’t help the growl bubbling up from his throat, already far from amused now with the antics of the woman. “So, I suppose you’re the kitsune that I heard about.”

“That would be I~ My name is Haya, mister woodsman~” She said with a grin, lowering the book to her hip. Her tail swayed behind her happily, glad to see him complying. “And, I have a little deal for you if you want your book back~”

“It's a bit rude for a guardian spirit to be extorting something from a simple woodsman, isn’t it?”

She waved his remark off with her hand. “Yeah well, it’s not my fault that you have such delicious fish stored away near your home~ I think it’s rude you keep them locked up without making an offering~”

The eyes of the man narrowed, his mouth falling into a deep frown. “So, you’re the one stealing from me too, huh?”

“Oh pah, I’m just taking an offering since you aren’t keen on giving one~ Anyway, give me a basket of that fish, and I’ll return your book, safe and sound~” She said with a smile, grinning at him with her bright amber eyes peering into his dark brown ones. Her grin only widened. 

“And don’t think I won’t toss this little book into the river. Spirits like me don’t have time to waste with stingy woodsmen~”

“Those fish are meant to be a part of my food stores for the coming month. You’re pressing me an awful lot just to get a journal that you deem unimportant off your hands.” Daigo said with a neutral tone, his face locked into a frown.

“Yeah, well, since you seem to find it so important, why not take the opportunity?~” She said with a grin, giving a little hum as she made her way back to the rock she sat on. Her form plopped down on it, a sly smile on her lips. “Either bring them to me or don’t, but you have until tomorrow night to think on it, mister woodsman~”

With that, he watched as she twirled about as if she was chasing her tail, before her form sunk down into the fox he had seen before. With a grin from the fox, it suddenly bolted out of the clearing, leaving the man there by himself once again. A frown on his features, Daigo sighed, heading out of the clearing and finding himself, rather surprisingly, back at where his horse had been.

*****

Daigo groaned softly as he laid down to rest, the basket of fish that he had prepared next to him. It wasn’t that he was keen on giving up his food to the kitsune, but he saw no other way to go with the situation that lay before him. As long as she held his book, he was at a loss for retaliation, and the thought did make him angry. Yet, the attitude of the kitsune was what made his blood boil the most. He could see why that fisherman had…

The man suddenly sat up from his bedroll, his fingers touching his forehead. It was a silly idea, but he found it stuck to his brain quite prominently as he stood from his bed with a huff. His feet shuffled along the floor softly, moving over to a small trunk that sat on the edge of his room. He knelt down in front of it, the locks to the container clicking softly as he opened it.Amongst paintings and wrappings, the man reached down and gently pulled out an old, flat backed, square hairbrush, sturdy even after years of previous use.

Holding it in his hand brought a fond smile to his face, which soon became a gentle frown as he realized what he had in store for it. He could only hope she would be alright with the decision as well. With another quick glance at the contents of the chest to be sure all was accounted for, he locked it again and went back to bed, brush in hand. With a sigh, he merely placed it beside the basket of fish as he finally gave in to sleep until the morning.

*****

Haya yawned as she laid on the rock, basking in the warm sun with her kimono slightly open to show some of her skin off. Truly, even outside of her more feral form, the kitsune couldn’t resist the great pleasures of simple warmth in the early day. Her ears flicked softly, the orange organs tilted towards the sound of leaves and sticks crunching amongst the trees. She sat up with a wide yawn, rubbing at her eye as the other caught the sight of the man walking forth with the basket held in his hand.

“And here I didn’t think you would come, mister woodsman~” She purred with a smile. Her nose perked up as the familiar scent of fish hit it, her tail swaying as she bounded off the rock and across the water like it was a soft carpet before standing in front of him. The man merely huffed, reaching a hand out and tugging the top of her kimono closed.

“Some modesty, please.”

The woman’s eyes rolled, a noise coming from her mouth that made Daigo’s eye twitch as he dropped the basket roughly. It almost fell over, his arms crossing over his chest. His brow raised softly, expectantly as he looked down at the woman, who immediately opened the top of the basket and fawned over the contents.

“Well? I have done as you asked, my journal please.”

Haya grinned, her amber eyes looking at him with a mischievous grin splitting her face. “Of courseeeeee~ When I feel like it~”

Daigo grunted suddenly in surprise, his face breaking into a scowl. It wasn’t like this was unexpected, but his chest still burned with indignation regardless. His voice came out in a tense growl. “That was not the deal.”

“Such a shame isn’t it? You do need to make regular donations to your guardian, remember? Maybe if you bring me a few more, I’ll consider letting you have it back~” She smirked softly, standing up again as her sharp canines showed at the man. Her tail flicked behind her rear, a finger poking into the man’s chest. “So, get comfy with being a follower, mister woodsman~”

The kitsune yelped suddenly, a strong two finger grip snatching the woman’s fox ears suddenly and tugging up. Daigo’s frown only deepened, his breathing now deep as he tried to calm himself. With another yank, he began pulling the woman along, heading to a log that was overturned near the river. The kitsune’s actions finally cemented his own retribution for her in his thoughts and left no room for leniency.

“W-What are you doing?!” Haya yelped as she tried to pull away from his grip. Her ear remained firmly in his grasp, however, and the kitsune found her heart racing as she realized that she couldn’t transform while being held like this. With a squeak, the pale woman landed over the man’s lap, her fingers feeling the warm, soft grass of the forest floor as she kicked and squirmed. A gasp slipped past her lips as the bottom of her kimono was lifted and tossed to the side.

Daigo snorted softly, looking down at the bright white panties that hugged the pale rear of the kitsune woman. In the middle of her rear, the same flame emblem was emblazoned on the back of the underwear. His hand raised into the air and struck right in the middle of the panties, a loud slap echoing out along the forest as the woman’s rear bounced from the punishing spank.

“Ouchie!” The kitsune squealed, a familiar burning sensation suddenly falling over her rear. A sudden flood of red went into her cheeks, the woman blushing furiously as a familiar shame washed over her. Oh no, she didn’t think she would ever end up in this position again! “Let me go, let me go, let me go!”

The man huffed as his hand came down repeatedly, hitting one cheek then the other with firm swats over the woman’s panties. His arm wrapped around her waist as she tried to pull off his lap, holding her in place as he huffed and slapped at her thighs in consequence. “I guess you are familiar with this position after all.”

Haya yipped and squirmed, suddenly realizing her attempts at pulling away were also thwarted. The memories of long ago washed over her, her twin pale globes heating up with each hard smack upon her bottom. Her tail flicked in agitation, teeth bared as she bit her lip. “Ow! R-Release me now! Y-You won’t get your j-journal back if you k-keep this up!”

“You know, I’m starting to think this would be a fair trade. Blistering the bottom of a lazy, bratty guardian in return for having to make a new journal.” He said with a soft grunt, pulling her panties down to her knees as the first crisp smack landed on her bare rear. His palm was warm from the repeated swats, and the man took a moment to shake his hand out softly as he looked down at her pink rear.

The kitsune herself was still squirming, kicking as she tried to pull out regardless of her current position. Her ears were pressed flat against her head as she whined, looking back angrily with watery eyes as she growled. “A-Are you done? You want to let go of me n-now?”

Daigo huffed, reaching down towards his trousers and taking out the hairbrush from the previous night. He held it tight in his hand, looking back into her amber eyes with his dark brown ones. Her angry look faltered, the woman’s stomach dropping as she suddenly had a realization cross prominently over her face. Her struggles renewed, ears flicking up as her nails dug into his thigh.

“No no no! Don’t you dare, Woodsman! Y-You don’t know the wrath I’ll b-bring upon you!” Haya squeaked, kicking her feet furiously even with her panties bunched around her knees. Her face only flushed to a crimson as her legs were pinned by the man’s own, bottom perking up as he lifted his knee a bit. It was like that damn fisherman and this woodsman were one in the same!

“I think we’ve discovered you’re a bit lacking in authority at the moment.” Daigo said in return, the cool back of the wooden hairbrush rubbing along the woman’s stinging cheeks. With a flick of his wrist, the brush landed upon her right cheek, leaving a bright red, square mark upon her pink backside. The solid crack rang out into the trees, followed by a wail from the kitsune as hot tears began pouring down her face.

By the gods, she didn’t know a simple brush could sting so bad! Haya felt the square mark burn as the brush lifted back off her rump, landing down on her left cheek this time as she let out another wail. Her whole form shook, her gut swirling in shame as she finally took in her predicament. Here she was, over the lap of a common woodsman, getting her bottom whipped like a naughty child just like those many years before. For the guardian, the renewed fire in her bottom sent a spike of guilt through her, being reminded of her transgressions from all that time before.

Daigo kept his hand moving, swatting repeatedly over her bottom as red welts began to crop up along her cheeks. He did slow, however, as he felt the kitsune begin to shake, her cries becoming louder as her struggles became much more infrequent. The man huffed, glad that he could bring this punishment to and end soon. His arm was getting quite tired from this repetitive motion. Apparently, spanking bottoms was much more taxing than chopping wood.

Haya sobbed as the grip of her nails loosened, her arms falling down in front of her as her ears and tail drooped. She wailed out, throat hoarse from crying as the tears fell down her cheeks. At this point, the only thing on her mind was the harsh sting that peppered her bottom, now a uniform red from the overlapping brush marks that had morphed together to form one grand flame.

The Woodsman huffed quietly, finally resting his brush softly back into his pocket as he looked at his handiwork. The kitsune was a limp, sobbing mess, and he couldn’t help the righteous vindication he got for that, especially considering her theft of his journal. However, he also felt a pang of empathy at her harsh cries, realizing that perhaps he had gone a bit too hard. After all, if the older woman was to be believed, she had not had a proper spanking in a long while.

His hand pushed under her stomach, gently lifting her up from his lap as she cried. She squirmed as she felt herself moved, trying to pull away as the man pulled her into a sitting position with a yelp. His arms hugged her tightly, his gruff voice coming out above her.

“Calm down, brat. It’s over, promise I’m done, alright?” Daigo spoke quietly over her cries, his voice rumbling his chest as the kitsune squirmed in his grip. Her ears twitched as his voice carried into them, head pushing into his chest as she tried to muffle her sobs. The man’s hand rubbed up and down her back gingerly, petting over her limp tail as well as he muttered.soothing words into her ear.

The kitsune calmed slowly, her strange yips and cries slowly coming down in volume as she sniffed and snorted loudly. She groaned as she wiggled in place, her stingy backside squished lightly against his thigh as she rubbed at her eyes roughly. She huffed as the man pulled her hands away softly.

“Don’t do that. You’ll rub your eyes raw like that.” He spoke firmly, wiping her tears away with a calloused thumb as she pouted.

“As if you care, you got your fill of justice didn’t you?” Haya spoke huffily, her hand opening to hold the journal in front of him. She pouted, her eyes going downcast. “J-Just take it and leave me be…”

Daigo tooked the journal, flicking through it quickly to be sure it was his. With a quick nod, he put it in his kimono with a gentle huff. “Oh, well, I can’t do that just yet.”

The Kitsune looked a bit worried. “W-Why? Y-You’ve already spanked me enough, haven’t you?”

The Woodsman shook his head. “Hah, it’d take a lot more than one session like this to take all of the ego out of you. But no, I’m not planning to spank you anymore now. But, you’re going to keep those little fox paws to yourself and stick to actual offerings from now on, understand?”

The woman groaned with a huff, wiggling a bit on his thigh with a pout. She mumbled softly, folding her arms in front of her chest. Her cheeks were alight in pink again.

“What was that?” The man said with a raised brow, patting her rear firmly. He felt a smirk pull a bit at his lips as the girl squirmed, squeaking gently.

“Okay! No stealing, I get it!” Haya said with a whine as the man gave a soft nod in return, a chuckle escaping him.

“Good. Now, if you wanna go, feel free to hop off my thigh.” The man said with a gentle sigh, but he raised a brow as the woman pulled up her panties, puffing her cheeks out gently. She gingerly sat back down, leaning on him with a shake of her head.

“Hmph. I think… you owe me a bit more time to rest at least.” She said with a slightly whiny tone, melting against him a bit as his arms came around her.

Despite her attitude before, the man couldn’t help but still give in to the demand for affection. Perhaps it might even be a bit of a reason for her actions? He’d have to solve that question later. For now, he supposed he could keep her company for a little while longer.


End file.
